


Sit back and Take a load Off.

by TheHiddenOne (narikopathfinder)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraint, Teasing, accidental magic, aroused Victor, chairYuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikopathfinder/pseuds/TheHiddenOne
Summary: One wayward spell creates a lot of confusion when Victor experiences a sudden rush of arousal while sitting on his favourite chair.





	Sit back and Take a load Off.

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot is inspired by DiAnna44's chairYuuri au. After reading this, my head made its own twist and here is the result.

Yuuri is still a chair but there is a wayward spell that makes ChairYuuri...life like and when Victor does sit down...he feels something particularly moist and wet, press against his arse. Victor becomes flustered and does not understand why. Victor wriggles against chairYuuri, trying to find a better position to sit in. But suddenly he feels very much aroused and is unable to hold his cup of coffee without shaking with restraint.

This encourages chairYuuri, to prod more against Victor's arse through the fabric of the jeans Victor is wearing. Victor leans against the table for support as his lower body begins to quiver pleasantly still blissfully unaware as to why he is suddenly so aroused. The wayward magical spell has made chairYuuri somewhat sentinent...and chairYuuri's legs, shape and forms itself to look like branches which force Victor's legs to stay put.

Victor's blue eyes widen in surprise as his legs are unable to move much around. Muffled groans filter into the table top, as the suspicious sensation around his arse still feels soo good. And his jeans are beginning to feel really uncomfortable as his cock throbs impatiently against the rough fabrics. Victor's hands nervously try to unlatch the buckle of his belt so he can pull down his jeans and actually try and ease away the growing arousal. The clink of the belt buckle releasing its hold on Victor's jeans, while he allows a shuddering breath to escape his lips.

Hoisting himself just enough to allow the pair of jeans...to slither down below his knees. Once Victor sits down again, he lets out a loud moan as that moist and wet something curl against his heated entrance. Slicking itself inside Victor. Victor allowed a quivering moan to escape his lips at the sudden intrusion inside one of the more tantalizingly sensitive flesh clad walls for his explicit pleasure. His shoulders hunched over the table top, as erratic breaths hurriedly fled from his mouth between moans.

chairYuuri found the response from this human sitting on him to be rather entertaining to tease, chairYuuri's soft and partially rough tongue. Slithered and pressed against the warm and soft walls. Victor groaned as his body began to crave more, this mysterious pleasure was keeping him on the edge of complete bliss. Victor did not dare try and touch himself in fear of completely losing his balance and fall to the floor. "This has to be some twisted wet dream...." Victor moaned loudly only to receive two nudging thrusts against his soft walls.  Victor's body quivered against the new sensation and the jerk of his lower body returning the thrusts against whatever invisible force was making him lose himself to his primal desires.


End file.
